Beetlejuice (Disney film) (BrittalCroftFan version)
Beetlejuice is an American hand-drawn animated feature film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and was released on March, 2022. It is the 61st animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics canon, and marks the 34th anniversary of the character's first apperance. It was written, produced and directed by Tim Burton, the producer of The Nightmare Before Christmas, and executive produced by John Lasseter, with original music provided by Danny Elfman. It is the first film to be hand-drawn animation in eleven years in Winnie the Pooh, which was released in 2011. It is also the very first full-length animated feature from Disney to be directed by Tim Burton. Plot In this story, a new teenage ghost named Beetlejuice is sent to haunt the Maitlands in their country residence. However, he soon falls in love with their goth daughter Lydia, who is an aspiring photographer. Upon meeting, they become fascinated with each other, but unwanted attention from both worlds, the unbearable Deetzes who want buy the home from the Maitlands, and Beetlejuice's teacher, Bug-Spray, who wants the couple to become separated. Characters *Beetlejuice (Steve Burns) - The teenage main protagonist and a new ghost. *Lydia Maitland (Alyson Court) - Daughter of the Maitland family, Beetlejuice's love interest and the deuteragonist. *Adam Maitland (Roger Dunn) - Lydia's father and the tritagonist. *Barbara Maitland (Elizabeth Hanna) - Lydia's mother and the tetaragonist. *Claire Brewster (Tara Strong) - Lydia's rival and a secondary antagonist. *Bug-Spray (Jeffery Jones) - Beetlejuice's teacher and the main antagonist. *Mr. Deetz (Michael Keaton) and Mrs. Deetz (Catherine O'Hara) - A couple of snooty real estate developers. Easter eggs As woth most recent Disney animated offerings, there are hidden easter eggs in the film. Production The idea for a Beetlejuice feature film came about in 2015, following the success of Big Hero 6. The film uses the character designs from the 1989-1991 television show Beetlejuice. Release The film was originally announced in 2015 during that year's D23 Expo, the film's title and premise were revealed by Disney and Pixar's Chief Creative Officer, John Lasseter during their Walt Disney Animation Studios panel. The theatrical release was accompanied by the short film, Big Hero 6 Ever After, based on the 2014 film Big Hero 6. Marketing The first trailer for Beetlejuice was revealed at the 2018 D23 Expo, The Walt Disney Company's official convention. Disney also released a comic book tie-in from its Marvel Comics subsidiary. The trailer later debuted with The Avengers: Wrath of Thanos. ''A second trailer was released on June 11, 2019, coinciding with Tiny Toon Adventures'' and Finding Dory and a third and final trailer was released on August 20, 2019, coinciding with Cars 3 and The Incredibles 3. Reception Critical Awards Box office Similarities Beetlejuice *Beetlejuice has a few similarities with Quasimodo as both of them are main protagonist who are shunned by their people who thought of their ugly appearance, and they befriend a deuteragonist (Quasimodo and Esmeralda; and Beetlejuice and Lydia) Lydia Maitland Differences between the Disney film and the 1988 Warner Bros. film #In in the 1988 Warner Bros. film, Lydia has her last name, which is "Deetz"; however in the Disney film, her last name was changed to "Maitland". Also, her parents were Adam Maitland and Barbara Maitland, rather then Charles Deetz and Delia Deetz. #In the 1988 film, Beetlejuice was an adult and the titular antagonist; in the Disney film, Beetlejuice was a teenager and was the titular protagonist. # # # # See also *Beetlejuice (Disney film)/Transcript Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Beetlejuice Category:Tim Burton films Category:Animation Category:2D animation